emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Rishi Sharma
|played by = Bhasker Patel |occupation = Manager at Sharma & Sharma}}Rishi Sharma is the husband of Georgia Sharma and the father of Jai, Nikhil and Priya Sharma. Biography 2011-: Arrival in Emmerdale In November 2011, Rishi and his wife along with their daughter Priya arrive in the village to meet his son Jai's fiancée, Charity Tate, approving of her. He spends a few weeks with Jai and becomes critical about the factory. He attends Jai and Charity's wedding with his wife Georgia in January 2012. Rishi and Georgia return to see their granddaughter, Molly in October. Rishi's and Georgia's marriage dissolve and he moves in with Jai. When Jai gets Rachel Breckle pregnant and she gives birth to his son, Archie, Rishi saves Jai's marriage with Charity by saying that the baby was his. But a year later, in November 2013 when Rishi suffers a heart attack, he reveals to Charity that Archie is Jai's, causing the breakdown of Jai and Charity's marriage. In May 2014, Rishi's daughter Priya gives birth to Rishi's third grandchild, Amba, who was born seven weeks premature. Rishi learns that Jai was threatening Rachel during his custody battle and becomes ashamed of his actions. He helps Kirin Kotecha and Belle Dingle launch their cordial and plans for the launch party in September. While there, he tells Jai to go home after he knocks over Vanessa Woodfield, while under the influence of drugs. With Priya's help, he tries to help save the business, as many clients were turned off due to Jai's actions. Jai is then taken to hospital and Rishi is accused of sexism when he does not think Priya is capable of running the business, instead employing Nikhil. He helps Jai get over his addiction to cocaine. In March 2016, Rishi has a fourth grandchild when Megan Macey gives birth to Jai's daughter Eliza. In March 2018, Rishi walks in on Priya as she snaps at Amba and Eliza, much to the distress of the former. On the following day, Rishi attends Eliza's 2nd birthday party and is present when Jai finds bruises on her legs, proceeding to take her to hospital. When initial tests prove inconclusive, Rishi greatly offends Priya when he privately suggests that she may have inflicted them. Priya does, however, reveal her prior outburst to Jai and Megan, becoming under suspicion of child abuse. Priya's innocence is ultimately proved when Eliza's bruises are determined to be the result of epilepsy medication. In July 2018, Rishi took a fancy towards the new doctor, Dr Manpreet Jutla at the Abbott Lane Surgery when he arrived for his health check. In March 2019, Rishi reveals that he and Manpreet got married in Las Vegas. Quotes "It's been far to long" - first line, spoken to Nikhil Sharma. ---- "I'm not wearing a hairnet - it's not a good look for me!" - to Jai Sharma when discussing the worker shortage at the factory. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:2011 debuts Category:Current characters Category:Sharma family Category:Residents of Holdgate Farm Category:Sharma & Sharma employees Category:Businessmen Category:Office Assistants Category:1972 marriages Category:2019 marriages